La carta
by elena.sinpalabras
Summary: No importaba si la sangre no corría por mis venas y, en cambio, lo hiciera por mi boca. No importaba que mi corazón no latiera más. No importaba ser un monstruo... si mi ángel estaba a mi lado. Pero ella se fue y ahora nada tiene sentido.


No sé como pasaron las cosas. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Estaba sentado en una favela en Río de Janeiro, y al siguiente momento me ví a mí mismo de camino a Forks.

Han pasado casi dos años desde que la abandoné en el bosque. Sé que le prometí que no volvería. Sé que prometí una ruptura limpía, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no sabía lo que decía. Yo no lograría soportar la eternidad sin ella.

Soy un monstruo. Un maldito egoísta. Ella debe vivir. Le he hecho mucho daño. No puedo seguir arriesgando su vida a mi lado.

Pero sin ella nada tiene sentido. No puedo. Tengo que ir por ella. Me humillaré si es necesario, suplicaré con gusto, con tal de que me reciba de nuevo en sus brazos.

El avión ha llegado a Seattle. No puedo contener las ansías de volver a sentir su calor, ver su rostro sonrojarse... iré corriendo. Y después de mucho tiempo me siento vivo de nuevo. Mi congelado corazón ha vuelto a su sitio. Sé que esto es lo correcto. Nunca debí de haberme alejado de ella. Pero si me acepta, jamás, jamás volveré a dejarla sola ni un instante.

Llego a Forks, me dirijo a su casa... es tarde, todo está apagado. Pero sé que no importa, necesito al menos verla dormir.

Pero al acercarme a su ventana me sobresalta reconocer los pensamientos de la persona que me espera aquí.

Olvidé que ella me vería regresar.

- Alice, ¿qué haces aquí? - No tenía sentido recordarle lo que prometió hace ya tanto tiempo. No era válido pedirle que se mantuviera lejos de Bella cuándo yo me encontraba aquí.

- No podía dejarte solo. - Su mirada estaba apagada, y sé que trataba de disimular su tristeza. Presté atención a los ruidos de la casa de los Swan. ¡Cómo no lo noté antes, aquí no estaba ella! Sólo se escuchaban los pesados ronquidos del jefe de policia.

Me invadió el pánico por un segundo.

- Ella, no... - Dije con voz rota, demostrando todo mi dolor.

- No es lo que piensas Edward, ella está a salvo.

- Entonces explícame qué es todo esto Alice, me estás sacando de mis casillas con tanto misterio. - Titubeó. No era normal en ella. Traté de leer sus pensamientos, pero los tenía ocultos, pensaba en Jasper y en las vacaciones que tomarían por su aniversario la próxima semana. Pero en un momento su mente aflojó y pude ver que había algo referente a una carta.

- ¿Qué hay con esa carta? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? ¡Suéltalo ya, Alice! - Suspiró y dijo:

- Bella sabía que ibas a venir. En cuánto lo supe tuve que decírselo, pero no lo tomó como yo esperaba y decidió irse. Te dejó esta carta. - Bella, ella... se fue. Algo dentro de mi murió en ee instante. Toda mi existencia me maldije por ser un muerto en vida, unn piedra andante, pero esto era diferente. No importaba si la sangre no corría por mis venas y, en cambio, lo hiciera por mi boca, no importaba que mi corazón no latiera más, no importaba ser un monstruo si mi ángel estaba a mi lado. Pero ella se fue. Ahora nada tenía sentido.

Le arranqué a Alice la carta de la mano. Quería entender. Quería que mi desgracia me golpeara a la cara de una buena vez y ver si eso podía matarme, ya que el dolor de saberla lejos amenazaba con hacerlo.

La abrí y esto es lo que decía:

" Edward,

No entiendo por qué fue que te atreviste a volver aquí después de cómo me destruiste, después de cómo me humillaste, después de cómo perdí todo en mi vida por ti.

No sé si acaso olvidaste todos esos meses en que yo daba mi vida por tu amor, en donde nada era suficiente para demostrarte mi pasión y entrega... las ganas de besarte y de brindarte mi calor; y de como sin importarte todo esto, te fuiste sin mirarme siquiera, dijiste que no me amabas ni lo harías, que te olvidara, que yo encontraría la manera y me dejaste completamente destruido el corazón.

Ahora vuelves después de recorrer el mundo y darte cuenta que no existe nadie tan incondicional como llegue a serlo por ti, que mi amor no era tan despreciable como te lo pareciera, que mi mirada tenia un deje de ternura que hasta ese momento desconocido te era, y que si bien no era perfecta era lo suficientemente bella para que volvieras a buscarme, que te amaba tanto que seguramente te estaría esperando y que no habría manera de que yo me negara cuando eras tu el que ahora me amaba.

Pero lamento decirte querido amigo, que esta vez has llegado tarde, pues ya no me queda nada, mi corazón fue hecho pedazos y ahora la reconstrucción le pertenece a Él.

Si. Él. Aquél que salvo mi vida, a quien yo conocía y que no comprendía .. Aquél que con amor curó mis heridas y me enseño que el cariño no puede ser individual. Porque el verdadero amor es correspondido y que si nunca me amaste entonces carecía de sentido que yo viviera y muriera, que yo llorara y me riera solo esperando a que tu volvieras aunque todo continuara igual.

Lo siento, no acepto que reclames que me has perdido porque uno no pierde lo que no ha tenido y sabes bien que si yo nunca fui tuya, tu tampoco me llegaste a amar.

Soy feliz ahora, la niña ríe y la mujer no llora. Porque se ha entregado a un hombre que la ama y la valora y ya no hay razón para dejarse morir por ti... porque el amor de ese hombre, ese amor la hace vivir.

Isabella."

- Pero, ¡Esto es mentira! Yo siempre la amé, con todo mi ser. Como sólo un corazón que lleva un siglo esperando podría hacerlo.

- Pero ella no lo sabe. Eso es lo último que Bella escuchó de ti, una mentira. - Mi maldita habilidad para mentir se dio la vuelta y rió en mi cara. Cómo pudo creer tan fehacientemente la mentira y no aceptar la verdad. Todas las veces que le dije que la amaba. Que ella se convirtió en mi vida... De repente, algo se abrió paso en mi mente...

- Alice... ¿Él? - Su cara se descompuso y supe que ella esperaba no tener que darme esa respuesta. Pero no me lo ocultó, ya no importaba.

- _Jacob Black. Es parte de la tribu Quileute. - _Pensó.

¿Un quileute? Y entonces recordé al chico que se presentó al baile de primavera para hablar con ella. Era el mismo que le reveló a Bella lo que somos.

-_ Edward, ellos se casarán en dos días. - _Pensó vacilante mi hermana.

Eso fue suficiente. El mundo se apagó para mí. Y mientras me desvanecía en la inconsciencia entendí que todo era mi culpa, por forzar las cosas, por irme aún cuando no quería hacerlo. Y dentro de mi dolor noté también la ironía de que logré mi absurdo objetivo de que ella tuviera una vida humana, y de que un vampiro, un ser inmortal pudiera morir de amor.


End file.
